1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock, and more particularly, to a combination lock that is easily manufactured and the number disks are conveniently rotated.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional combination lock 1 is disclosed in FIG. 7 and comprises a casing 101 which has multiple partitions 102 defined therein. Each partition 102 has a number disk 103 received therein and each number disk 103 has multiple recesses 105 formed along an outer periphery of one end thereof. Each number disk 103 has multiple numbers formed thereon. Each partition 102 has a room 106 in which a spring 107 is received. A push member 108 is biased by the spring 107 corresponding thereto and each push member 108 has a protrusion which is engaged with one of the recesses 105 of the number disk 103 corresponding thereto. A plate 109 is mounted above the number disks 103, and a cover 100 is mounted to the casing 101 to accommodate all of the parts mentioned above in the casing 101. When rotating the number disks 103, the user has to overcome the force generated by the spring 107 biasing the push member 108. The push member 108 is therefore pressed downward by the user and the spring 107 is compressed. When the number disk 103 is rotated, the protrusion of the push member 108 is engaged with another recess 105 so that the number disk 103 can be rotated one number 104 each time, and the number disk 103 rotates a distance between the two adjacent recesses 105. This can ensure that the number disk 103 is rotated one number 104 to the adjacent number 104. However, the number of the springs 107 and the push members 108 are so tiny so that the assembling processes can be frustrated and take a lot of time. The manufacturing cost cannot be reduced.
The present invention intends to provide a combination lock to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.